galactic battle
by cpuff94
Summary: A story me and my friend kyle wrote on aim. its a bit dry at first but gets better as we got used to writing. sorry for any type-os i might have missed


We find our heroes today in the great town of Floaroma town.

DAWN: Ahh! I just love berries! they make any sandwich taste super-fantastic

ASH: you're gonna get fat dawn! haha

DAWN: I could never compete with you! with all those rice balls you eat, I'm shocked you're not the size of misty yet!

BROCK: hey now, children. lets not get into a tussle. its only morning. you'll have plenty of time for that later

ASH (sucking up to Brock like there's no tomorrow): sorry Brock. we won't misbehave anymore

BROCK: good. have some cookies, my dearys!"

MISTY: no, we are on a mission! we need to rescue the princess from the high tower!

PIKACHU(polishing his gun all the while: pika pika

ASH( trying to be inspirational and failing epically): Pikachu is right. we need to focus our attention on our mission or- OH MY JONAS! LOOK AT THAT!

suddenly a Diglett popped out of nowhere!

DIGLLET: hey, uh, follow me

dawn examined the Diglett for all of 5 seconds before responding "ok"

DIGLLET: sweet…um, this way"

BROCK: wait a minute…what are you doing in Sinoh? you belong in Kanto, moron.

DIGLETT: oh um...i took a boat…

BROCK: oh…yeah, that makes sense. All right.

DIGGLET: good, now this way if you please.

He motioned towards a hole that definitely wasn't there two seconds ago

DAWN: let's go! and after we folla ya, we'll kill ya and skin ya and eat ya fo' suppa!~

DIGLETT: eh?

DAWN: woops. did I say that out loud? Hehe.

DIGGLET: um...*cough*...t-this way.

the group follows the misplaced pokemon into the mysterious cavern. ash tripped on a few Bonslys on the way down.

ASH: damn it. why are these pokemon so common?!

BONSLY: Bonsly Bonsly

DAWN: wow! What are these?!

DAWN wips out her Pokedex

POKEDEX: Bonsly. the crybaby pokemon. Bonsly can often be seen crying and sleeping in the middle of popular walkways. their main purpose is to piss people off.

DAWN: wow!...well, lets keep going. its not like i should try to catch it or anything, amirite?

POKEDEX: Bonsly can also be used as a form of drug, if it is ground to a powder.

DAWN: wait, what was that last part?!

MISTY: aaannyways, where does this path go again?

Misty was skeptical, as any sane man would be.

DIGLETT: just wait and see, cause we...are...almost...THERE!!!!

MISTY: omgeeee! I'm so excited I might explode!!!!!!

They could see a light at the end of the tunnel. but then the heroes heard a small pop from behind them. where misty was standing was now a small pile of confetti

Brock shook his head solemnly

BROCK: now she'll never get to eat my cookies

ASH: good riddens . she was a bitch anyways.

PIKACHU: pika pika

DUGTRIO: eh...lets keep going...

BROCK: wait just a burger flippin second. weren't you a Diglett a few seconds ago?

Brock was the most logical one in the bunch, which doesn't say much

DUGTRIO: oh, um...yeah. i accidentally ran into a...water stone

BROCK: oh ok. makes complete sense. carry on.

DUGTRIO: good, cause we… are here! welcome, to the TEAM GALACTIC HEADQUARTERS!

EVERYONE: gasp!

ASH: but they're the bad guys!

DUGTRIO: yeah, I know. Muahahahaa!!

DAWN: but...Dugtrio! how can you betray us like that?! i thought we were friends!!!

DUGTRIO: I met you 7 minutes ago, kid! God, iv met some pretty stupid kids in my life, but you take the cake…

A figure stepped out of the shadows

???: good job, Doug. you lead them right into my hands…

It was team galactic leader CYRUS!

ASH: Doug...?

DOUG THE DUGTRIO: yes…that…is my TRUE NAME!!! MUAHAHAHA

BROCK: I can't take all of this excitement!!

He then raised a gun to his head and killed himself. but there's nothing funny about that...... Ha….

CYRUS: eew...galactic grunt 152, clean up that mess at once.

CYRUS: now where were we…

DAWN: you were just about to take us captive!

PIKACHU: PIKA!!!!

CYRUS: oh. go back to touching ash, you damn mouse

Uh…

ASH: it-its not like that!!!

Ew

CYRUS: oh please! why else would you keep your Pokeballs on your waste?! you've got a backpack!

ASH: NO!!!!

Then he exploded. Thank god.

PIKACHU: PIKAAAA!!!

CYRUS: hahaha. that's right Pikachu. you won't be touching anyone but me now... wait. that came out wrong.

DAWN: oh ho hoooo

3 grunts fell over and laughed themselves into a coma. One laughed himself off a cliff…

He will be remembered.

CYRUS: ENOUGH

He then took a large shotgun out of his pants. (that's what she said)

he aimed for dawn...

But Pikachu jumps up and bites Cyrus right in the eye, which will cause major problems for him later in life. but that's not important right now.

In the panic Cyrus' gun went off piercing a tank full of flammable gases.

DAWN: eeeeeieeee!!!

dawn screamed and took off. fleeing the battle.

PIKACHU: PIKA

Then he was burnt to a fine crisp, and was swept away into the wind. Never to be heard from again.

He will be remembered.

CYRUS: grunts! grab all my stuff! I'm not re-buying this crap again!!!

the GALACTIC HEADQUARTERS started rumbling, sure to collapse at any moment from the toxic waste eating away at the foundation

Dawn, being smart and knowing that they are underground, makes a dive for the window and somehow falls through onto a Toros!

DAWN: how is this even remotely possible?!

Then the Toros and dawn ran away into the setting sun.

THE END


End file.
